nba_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
Julie Pierce
Julie Patricia Pierce (née Landrum; born February 24, 1983) is an American entrepreneur, interior designer, businesswoman, philanthropist, and is the wife of former NBA forward Paul Pierce. Career Born and raised in Saint Louis, Missouri, Pierce graduated from Parkway Central High School, then graduated from the Fashion Institute of Technology in New York with a two-year degree in fashion buying and merchandising before deciding to pursue furniture design. She studied furniture design at Rochester Institute of Technology and graduated with a BA in 2005. Pierce attended graduate school at Rhode Island School of Design, where she earned her MFA in Furniture Design in 2007. Pierce founded her Melrose Avenue interior design firm and furniture line, Plush Home in Boston, Massachusetts. Known for her celebrity and discerning clientele, Pierce is well known for her high-end, transitional style interior and furniture designs, fabric selections, and custom home plans. She has designed private projects for Mark Wahlberg, Leonardo DiCaprio, Neve Campbell, James Franco. Her work has been praised and featured in publications ranging from Elle Decor to The Boston Globe. She has decorated private homes across the United States and Europe. Pierce was named an Elle Décor A-List Designer, a Traditional Home Top-20 Design Icon, and made the Traditional Home list of the World's Top 20 Interior Designers.In 2010, she was named one of three new design team members for ABC's Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. Pierce currently owns and operates Trendy and Charming, a furniture and design boutique in Los Angeles, California. Philanthropy A devoted wife, community activist, and mother, has dedicated her life to supporting husband Paul Pierce in all his endeavors, both on and off the court. Currently the Vice President of Team Tomorrow Inc., Pierce plays an active role in fund raising and development and in supporting various organizations and charities in Boston, where she presently resides. Team Tomorrow, founded by Paul Pierce, is a non-profit organization dedicated to supporting community-based organizations that promote the upliftment of children, families and the community. Under the umbrella of Team Tomorrow, the powerhouse couple has produced and sponsored numerous events; from serving Thanksgiving meals to less fortunate Boston residents to bringing holiday cheer to underprivileged children through the “Annual Christmas With Pierce & Team Tomorrow” program. In addition, Pierce whom has family members serving in the military, displays an unwavering commitment to support American troops and veterans, by leading in organizing both the “Paul Pierce Presents Home Strong Celebrity Gala” and the “Welcome Home” Veteran’s Day Ceremony in Boston. In conjunction with the Safe Space Organization, the North Boston Police Department and the Boston Celtics, Pierce co-sponsored the 4th Annual Domestic Violence Awareness Walk and Expo to raise awareness and eliminate domestic violence in her surrounding community. As a proud mother herself, Pierce established and hosted the 1st Annual “Today I Can” Mother’s Day Brunch in May 2013. “Today I Can” treated local expectant and new mothers to a morning of pampering and gifted with baby supplies. She has also acted as chair for the Dress For Success Gala, providing professional clothing and career development to unemployed women in South Florida. Through her influential social media platforms, Pierce encourages #RandomActsofKindness as an ongoing effort to support organizations and communities throughout the year. Personal Life Pierce is the daughter of Terry and Teresa Landrum and has an older sister Melissa. Her mother is white and her father is African-American. On July 17, 2010, she married NBA player Paul Pierce in Newport Coast, California. The couple have three children: Prianna Lee (b. 2008), Adrian Tanya (b. 2011), Prince Paul (b. 2013). They currently reside in Los Angeles, California.